In a casting process or the like for manufacturing casts by pouring molten metal into a casting mold, a metal melting furnace is used for melting a melting material (metal). In general, the metal melting furnace employs an induction furnace system configured to heat a melting material in a crucible by generating an induction current therein (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The metal melting furnace of this type is provided in combination with a melting material supply apparatus configured to measure a required amount of the melting material for every casting process and supply the measured melting material into the crucible. With the melting material supply apparatus provided in combination, a casting cycle including supply of material, heating of material, transfer of a molten metal is established (see also Patent Literature 1).